


Perverted kitty

by silentkiss123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentkiss123/pseuds/silentkiss123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's see how I throw smexy time into this story. My first AU! I hope it doesn't suck. Note: reader has slight ailurophobia, or fear of cats. Possible Levi in heat? We'll see, so enjoy~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perverted kitty

You stared at the tv, happily eating your favorite kind of ice cream. It was movie night with your best friend, Hanji, and the two of you decided to chill at her place this time. Of course Hanji insisted on watching a horror movie, constantly protesting and saying she wouldn't get scared (this time). You knew that was a lie, and you chuckled at how she hid behind a pillow. She practically burst your ear drum when the monster suddenly popped up, making you let out some weird war cry as you moved your precious ice cream as far away from her as possible. "Damn it Hanji! This is why we don't do scary movies!" You said, glaring at her. "Oh come on, (Name)! Even you yelled at that part!" She said, frowning as you paused the movie. "That's because I was protecting my baby." You said, holding your bowl of ice cream close to you. "Your baby? (Name), it's only-" "Don't you DARE finish that sentence. We are in love. He comforts me all the time." You said, humming in content as you ate another spoonful of ice cream. You stared at each other for a moment before you both burst out laughing. "Well I need more popcorn. Don't get busy on my couch while I'm gone." She said, getting up and heading into the kitchen. "He's tempting me.." You whispered, giggling as you heard Hanji's howling laughter. You went back to eating your sweet treat, loving every scoop. 

 

"Meow." 

 

Your eyes slowly widened in horror. Was that your imagination? You gasped in shock at the feeling of something on your head, slowly turning your eyes upward. "Meow." You screamed in horror as you tossed your bowl in the air, jumping away like twenty feet. "(Name) what's wro-ah!" Hanji jolted at the feeling of something cold landing on her head, your precious ice cream dripping down her face. "What's the matter (Name)?" She asked worriedly, ignoring the cold treat as you sat in the corner, shaking. Before you could speak, the source of your fear hopped onto the couch. There sat a small black cat with a white chest, staring at you with a 'what the fuck' expression. You pointed a shaky finger at the thing, causing Hanji to turn her attention to the small feline. "Levi! I told you to stay out of the living room!" She said, glaring at the cat who simply hissed at her. "S-Since when did you have a c-cat?" You asked shakily, not taking your eyes off said creature. "O-Oh! Um, only for a few days.." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. You turned your attention to the woman, "Hanji? What's up?" You said, curious about her sudden action. "Nothing! I have to go clean up!" She said quickly, snatching up the cat and hurrying into the kitchen. You raised an eyebrow at the sound of angry whispering, the occasional meow or hiss coming in response. 

 

When Hanji finally came back, she'd managed to clean most of the mess out her hair, meanwhile holding the angry feline by his neck. "So (Name)! This is Levi! Say hello to (Name), Levi." The cat stared at her and hissed, baring his fangs as he did so. "I will neuter you.." She growled out, staring at the fur ball with that creepy grin. Your eyes widened a bit as the cat seemed to have a bad reaction to the word "neuter", calming down as he glanced over at you. Hanji suddenly dropped him, not concerned as he of course landed on his feet. He slowly made his way over to you, seeming to take on a look of confusion as you backed away more. Why were you so terrified? When you were 10, your parents got you a pet cat for your birthday. You were delighted of course, until one day you accidentally stepped on her tail, earning quite a fierce scratching. After that your parents had to give her away as you were too afraid to even go near the thing. It scarred you both mentally and physically, actually leaving a scar above your eye. That was 12 years ago, and Hanji had been trying to help you overcome your fear for the 6 years you'd known each other. 

 

Sadly, nothing ever worked. "It's okay (Name)! He won't hurt you, I promise. Just give him a little pet." She said, desperately hoping you'd relax. You watched as the small creature advanced upon you. It was as if he was trying to be as smooth as possible, not wanting to scare you. You froze in fear as he sat on your lap, staring at you. You slowly lifted a shaky hand, carefully placing it on his head. You gave him a small pat, taking a deep breath to try and relax. You stared at him for a while before poking his nose, making him blink in confusion. "Say, he seems kinda..small." You said, looking at Hanji. You shrieked as he suddenly bit your finger, hopping off of you and hissing rather viciously. You pressed yourself against the wall, shaking like a leaf. "H-Hanji get it!" You said, desperately trying to become one with the wall. The cat walked off on its own, seeming rather pissed. Hanji let out a sigh, 'so close' she thought. "It's okay, (Name). I'll keep him away from you." She said, giving you a sympathetic smile. 

 

After regaining your senses, you decided to leave. You weren't mad at Hanji, which you informed her with a small smile after she panicked a bit. You just couldn't get over this fear, the scars were just too deep to heal. So you simply waved goodbye, heading out the door a bit quicker than you meant to. You got into your car, taking in a deep breath to relax before heading home. Last thing you needed was for your nerves to get to you while you drove. Meanwhile, Hanji had headed off to look for that dastardly cat. She frowned upon seeing a raven haired man sitting on the kitchen counter. "You scared her half to death, ya know." Hanji said, catching the man's attention as his ears perked up. "Not my problem. I tried to help, and she decided to be an ungrateful little shit and say I'm small." He hissed, crossing his arms. "Levi, you ARE small. I tell you that everyday!" Hanji said, letting out a sigh. "Look, I've been trying to help her for a while and if you fucked up my progress I'm getting you neutered." She said, sticking her tongue out as he hissed at her. "Don't you even think about doing that shit. Besides, not my fault she's scared shitless. What the hell happened to her anyway." He said, inspecting his claws. Hanji took a deep breath, explaining the story. Levi's eyes widened a fraction, his ears laying flat in shame. "So I really did fuck up." He said, making Hanji roll her eyes. "Yes, shorty, you did. And you're going to fix it. I have a plan." Hanji said, that evil grin on her face. Levi couldn't help but hiss, not liking the aura coming from the strange woman. 

 

~~~A Few Days Later~~~

 

You stared at the television, relaxing under a blanket. You had asked Hanji to give you a few days alone, which she happily agreed to (only after you reassured her you weren't mad). So here you were, eating more of your favorite ice cream and binge watching stuff on Netflix, mostly anime. You raised an eyebrow as your doorbell rang. You weren't expecting company today, so who could that be? You groaned as you were forced to pause your show and put down your treat, coming from under the warmth of your blanket. Making your way to the door, you straightened yourself up a bit. Once you were decent enough, you opened the door, revealing no one. You looked around confused, finally glancing down to see a box. You carefully picked up the box, shaking it to see what was inside. You could hear something moving, but had no clue what it was. Shrugging, you brought the box inside, kicking the door closed with your foot. You walked back to the couch and sat, finally noticing the note attached to the package. 'To make up for before!' It read, making you sigh. How many times did you need to say you weren't mad. You decided to call her later, opening up the box. 

 

You shrieked as you threw the box, crawling backwards and falling off the couch. Little cat ears perked up, followed by a head. Levi slowly stepped out of the box, stretching himself fully. He'd kill Hanji for stuffing him in a box later, right now he had more important matters to attend to. Levi made his way around the couch, staring at you as you immediately crawled away. "P-Please, d-don't kill me.." You said shakily, your eyes showing pure fear. "L-Look I didn't mean to call you s-small before! A-And I'm sorry I s-shook the b-box! I didn't know-!" You were cut off by a hiss, Levi was sick of your rambling. Levi slowly made his way towards you, trying not to get frustrated as you crawled backwards. You gasped as your back hit the wall, never taking your eyes off the advancing feline. Once again, Levi made his way onto your lap, sitting there patiently. You only stared at him for awhile, unsure of what to do. Taking a deep breath, you gently placed a shaky hand on his head. "N-Nice kitty.." You said, patting his head gently. You let out a small yelp as he pushed into your hand, wanting more than just a pat on the head. Slowly, you slid your hand down his back, earning a low purr. You slowly began to relax, giggling softly as his purrs seemed to grow louder. Your eyes widened a bit as you scratched behind his ear, the small cat sounding like an engine. It was..cute. Adorable actually. Ok absolutely precious! You would've continued had you not remembered your show and ice cream, which was probably half melted by now. 

 

Removing the cat from your lap, you got up and plopped yourself back on the couch. Levi just stared at you, dumbfounded. Did you really just abandon him to watch tv? Levi let out a small sigh, trying to maintain his cool. He didn't want to scare you (too afraid of losing his manhood), so he'd just have to adjust. You jumped slightly when Levi hopped onto the couch, staring at you. You couldn't help but move over a bit, somehow feeling small under the cat's gaze. "Oh, um, you see before you came I was in the middle of watching something and well.." You trailed off, your eyes moving towards your tv. You glanced back to see the black cat no longer sitting in the same spot. Instead, he had his head in your bowl, lapping up your ice cream. "HEY! That's not for cats!" You yelled, pushing him away as you hugged your bowl close to you. Levi just licked his nose, staring at the bowl in your arms. You looked down at the ice cream and sighed. "Fine. You've already gotten cat germs in it." You said, rolling your eyes as you put the bowl down. You frowned as you watched him happily enjoy YOUR treat, turning back to your tv show. That's when it hit you, 'when is Hanji coming back for him?' 

 

You had tried calling Hanji all morning, but of course there was no answer. Just what was she up to this time? You sighed, plopping down on your bed and staring at the ceiling. You had managed to relax around Levi, though you jumped occasionally if he surprised you. You closed your eyes, deciding to take an afternoon nap, only to be startled by a sudden weight on your chest. Your eyes met steely blue ones, making you frown. "What's wrong Levi? I'm tired.." You said, earning a glare from the rather angry cat. Your eyes widened as you heard a low growl, turning your attention to his little tummy. "Aww you're hungry!" You said, giggling at the sound. The giggling stopped as realization hit you: you don't remember seeing food in the box. "Damn it, Hanji." You muttered, rolling your eyes. "Can't you wait like, an hour?" You asked, desperately wanting a nap. You shrieked as a set of claws were held in front of your eye. "O-Ok. I'll go get food..please don't kill me.." You whimpered, letting out a sigh of relief when he retracted his claws. Once he hopped off, you went to get dressed, unaware of the eyes watching you rather intensely. 'Impressive.' Levi thought to himself, his tail swaying back and forth behind him. "Alright Levi I'll be back with your food." You said, waving as you made your way out the door. 

 

~~~Time Skip~~~ 

 

You sighed as you met the comfort of your bed once more. The cat was fed, you were fed, you were forced to clean up your house, you'd taken a shower, and now it was sleepy time. You thought about the events that had happened today. At first you were pissed about Hanji just dropping him off here, but as the day went on, you didn't really mind. You couldn't help but wonder how a cat could be so smart, though. Throughout the day Levi seemed to understand you perfectly, always watching your reactions to make sure you wouldn't freak out over something he did. You'd have to ask Hanji tomorrow, too tired to even try calling anymore. You closed your eyes, letting sleep take over until you felt something at your feet. Your eyes shot open as you sat up, glancing down at a small black fur ball. "Levi, I can't sleep with you on my feet." You said, frowning when he didn't budge. You took a deep breath and slowly picked up the cat, laying back down and laying him next to you. You closed your eyes, giving him a few pets on the head before you started dozing off. You were awakened once more as Levi jumped on your side, making you groan. "I can't sleep with you there either." You slowly rolled yourself over, making Levi hop onto the bed and then onto your stomach. "Do you nag Hanji like this?" You asked, regretting the question as he hissed at the woman's name. You raised an eyebrow as he crawled onto your chest, walking around in a circle a few times before plopping down between your breasts. "Oh come on." You said, rolling your eyes. "Levi, can't you just-" You shut up quickly as he glared at you, his tail slapping you in the face. "Ok ok you can sleep there!" You said, trying to avoid his tail. Jeez, the thing was like a whip. You rolled your eyes once more as he settled down between your breasts, purring. 'Stupid cat.' You thought angrily, closing your eyes to sleep. You smiled slightly as his purring grew louder while you gave him a few pats on the head. 'Lucky he's cute.' 

 

~~~Time Skip to Morning~~~ 

 

You slowly rubbed your eyes, stretching as much as you could with the heavy weight on top of you. 

Wait, heavy? 

 

Your eyes snapped open, widening in shock and horror at what you saw. There lay a strange man, sleeping rather peacefully between your boobs. Said man was rudely awakened by your screaming and kicking him off of you. You slowly crawled to the edge of the bed, glancing down at the strange man. "W-Who are you?! And how did you get in my house??" You asked, trying not to sound as terrified as you were. "The hell was that for?" He growled out, rubbing his back. His eyes widened as he looked down at himself, "oh shit." He slowly got up, causing you to scoot backwards. "Y-You stay away from me!" You said, staring at him. "Would you relax already." He said, glaring at you. "I'm guessing that shitty glasses didn't explain this to you, so now I have to. Use your brain for a minute, wasn't there a cat in here?" He asked, making you suddenly realize. Levi wasn't there. "W-What did you do with-!" You froze mid-sentence as you finally took a minute to observe him. Steely blue eyes, raven colored hair, cat ears..

Wait what? 

 

Your eyes widened as you glanced back and forth between the black cat ears and the matching tail. "There's no way..ok. Ok I'm dreaming, that's all." You continued muttering to yourself as you slowly crawled under the covers, ignoring the confused cat man. "Just gotta wake up and-OW!" You sat up from under the covers, rubbing your butt. "Did you just pinch me?!" You shrieked, glaring at the male. "Well I heard if you feel pain you aren't dreaming. You felt pain, you aren't dreaming, stop doing weird shit." He said, glaring back at you. You rolled your eyes, "still doesn't explain why you pinched my ass of all places." He just shrugged. "So you're really Levi? How did this happen?" You asked, reaching for his ears when he sat down, only for your hand to be swatted away. "Yes, it's me. I change when I want to, or when I'm too comfortable." He said, his tail swaying back and forth as he stared at your breasts. A small smirk appeared on his face when you crossed your arms over your chest, blushing madly. "Perverted cat." You mumbled, turning away. "Not my fault you have nice-" "SHUT IT." You said, glaring at him. Your eyes widened as he crawled closer to you, making you move backwards. "L-Levi, what are you-ah!" You yelped in surprise as he laid you down, his face only an inch apart from yours. You could feel your face heat up, turning your head slightly to avoid that piercing gaze. You raised an eyebrow as he moved downward. He let out a sigh, resting his head between your boobs. "I think I have a new resting place." He said, making you frown. "It'll be your final resting place if you don't mo-ah!" Your blush worsened as he caressed one of your mounds, kneading and squeezing the soft flesh. "Stop being so noisy. You interrupted my sleep, so this is the price you pay. Now shut up and let me sleep." He said lowly, letting go of your breast. You let out a shaky sigh, keeping quiet to avoid that situation from happening again. But then again, that might not have been too bad. 

 

~~~Another Time Skip~~~ 

 

"Hanji! Where the hell have you been?! I called you all day yesterday! Why did you drop Levi off here? Why is he partially human? AND WHY DID YOUR CAT MOLEST ME." You said angrily, clutching your phone so hard that it was on the verge of breaking. "Woah woah slow down! Ok look, Levi decided he wanted to make up for freaking you out before so I sent him over! The half human thing is a long story. And did you say he molested you?" She asked, making you sigh. "Never mind that part." You said, sensing a fierce glare behind you. "It wasn't exactly molesting, so whatever. But anyways COME GET HIM!" You yelled, making Hanji move the phone away from her ear. "I would but, you see, I have this cat allergy.." "Hanji.." You growled. "Ok ok. Oh come on (Name)! Just keep him. It'll help with your fear and plus me and shorty don't always see eye to eye." She said, cackling at her joke. "Hanji, I'm not sure about that. I mean Levi is nice and all but-" you were cut off as a pair of arms wrapped around your waist. You turned to see Levi staring up at you, his ears flat against his head, tail swaying back and forth. "...thank you for the cat, Hanji." You said, hanging up quickly. You turned around fully, scratching him behind the ear. He purred, resting his head between your breasts, making you sigh. This would take some time to get used to. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

It'd been a month since Levi started living with you. Sadly, he still used the space between your breasts as a pillow, and despite your protests, he refused to turn into a cat when he did. You had managed to relax around him, no longer jumping when he came around. Then there was the issue with bathing. You could understand his hate towards water, but watching him lick himself as a human was weird (and secretly hot). You sighed as you unlocked your door, carrying the tea he sent you out to grab. You weren't sure if you were a friend, a pet owner, or the pet. You knew he was your responsibility but seriously, what cat drinks tea. Taking off your shoes, you made your way to the kitchen, dropping the stuff on the counter. You made your way upstairs, ready to be lazy the rest of the day. You raised an eyebrow as you tried to open the door, only to find it locked. "Levi? You in there?" You called, curious as to why he locked the door. "Go away.." He growled out, making you even more curious about the frustration and something else in his tone. "Look, I went and got your stupid tea, now I want to relax. Now open this door damn it!" You said, trying to open the door. "You plop your nice little ass on that couch everyday, so I suggest you do it today. "Now go away." He said, your face heating up with anger and embarrassment. Did he just say your ass was nice? You shook off the thought, turning your attention back to the door. "Levi! You open this door or I swear I'm throwing out your tea!" You yelled, even more annoyed. A few minutes of silence followed before he finally spoke. "Fine," he growled, "but whatever happens is your own fault." 

 

You raised an eyebrow, about to ask what he meant until you heard a click. Letting out a sigh, you opened the door. "Look, Levi. I don't know why you locked the door I mean I went to get your tea and-" you were startled by the sound of the door slamming behind you. You whipped your head around, staring at a rather disheveled Levi. His normally well kept hair was now a mess, his shirt missing, and his pants unbuttoned. You felt your face heat up as you tried to keep your eyes on everything other than the rather noticeable bulge under his trousers. You swallowed a lump in your throat as he once again locked the door. "U-Um, Levi? Why did you, lock the door?" You asked, slowly backing away as he walked closer to you. "You just had to come in, didn't you (Name). I try to warn you, but you decide to be a persistent pain in the ass." You let out a yelp as your legs hit the bed, immediately trying to move. But Levi was faster, pushing you onto the bed before pinning you down, straddling you. You tried to get away, stopping when his face came mere centimeters from your own. "Stop squirming." He said firmly, those steely blue eyes piercing into you. "The reason I locked the door is because I'm in heat. Do you know what happens while I'm in heat, (Name)." He said, his voice taking on an odd tone. You slowly shook your head, not trusting your voice to speak. "It's simple. During my heat, I'll be needing someone to fuck. And since you decided to be a nosy little shit, like always, the only one I'm seeing around here worth fucking, is you." He said, a sly smirk on his face as you blushed madly. "B-But! If you do, well, that during your heat then you and Hanji-!" "Fuck no." He growled out, glaring at you. "I did the same thing. Locked myself in a room and rubbed it all out." He said, slowly licking your cheek, making you yelp. You're blush worsened as he suddenly captured your lips in a rather heated kiss, his grip on your wrists tightening. 

 

After getting over your shock, you started responding to the kiss. Satisfied with your response, Levi let go of your wrists, his hands going down to your pants. You gasped into the kiss as Levi pulled off your pants and underwear at once, giving him full access as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. You couldn't help but moan as his rough tongue explored your cavern, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him closer for more. After a few minutes, the desperate need for air made the two of you break apart, a string of saliva between you. You blushed once more as Levi licked his lips, lust filled eyes staring at you. You gasped as Levi tore your shirt off, taking your bra along with it. "H-Hey! Can you not destroy my clothes?" You said, frowning slightly. "They're in my way. Besides, I prefer you without them." He said, purring as his eyes scanned your figure hungrily. "Perverted cat.." You muttered, rolling your eyes as his tail swayed side to side happily. "You say that, but I'm not hearing any debates about me fucking you, now am I?" He said, smirking as you looked away, blushing. "I'm just being nice. Besides, what's one night." You said, raising an eyebrow as he let out a deep chuckle. Ignoring the random laugh, your eyes trailed down to his pants. "Looks painful.." You said, thinking out loud. You slapped a hand over your mouth, realizing what you just said. "You're right. It is. Why don't you give me a hand, (Name)." He said, taking your hand and running it over his crotch. You blushed more as your hand ran over the bulge, "L-Levi, stop that." You said, making him chuckle. "I already let go of you." He said, smirking. Your eyes widened as you snatched your hand away. When did you start doing that on your own? You slowly sat up, your hands shaking as you started to pull down his pants. 

 

You gasped in shock as his member sprung up from his boxers, fully erect and ready for action. "Nothing should be this huge.." You whispered, unable to take your eyes off the thing. Suddenly gaining courage, you blew on the tip lightly, giggling softly as his breath hitched. You ran your fingers from the base to the tip, gently massaging the tip with your thumb. "(Name) I swear if you don't stop with this teasing shit I'll-" Levi was cut off as you took the tip of his member into your mouth, sucking on it hungrily. You closed your eyes, taking his member into your mouth fully. You hummed in delight at the sound of his moans, his purring getting louder by the second. This wasn't the usual kind and innocent (Name) that Levi knew, and he honestly liked the change. You chuckled softly as his hands gripped your hair rather tightly, guiding you along his shaft. You couldn't be happier about not having a gag reflex when he forced his entire length down your throat, filling your mouth with his load. You pulled away once he finished, thinking about what to do with the creamy liquid. You just shrugged, swallowing down the thick stuff. You yelped as you were flipped onto your hands and knees. "You're fucked, you know that right." He whispered huskily next to your ear, making you blush. You gasped as you felt the tip of his member rubbing against your heat. "Nice to see that the taste of my cock can get you so drenched. Lets see if the feeling of it inside you can make you scream." He growled out, thrusting himself fully into you, making you moan quite loudly. You winced slightly at the feeling of your walls being stretched, gripping the covers rather tightly. You threw your head back in ecstasy as he slammed into you, gripping your waist harshly. The pain of his nails digging into your skin mixed with the pleasure, making the experience even better. 

 

You gasped as he suddenly pulled your hair and pulled you up, your back meeting his rather toned chest. Your moans grew in volume as he attacked your neck, leaving marks wherever he could. Your vision suddenly filled with sparks as he rammed into your sweet spot, biting the sensitive part of your neck simultaneously. Levi released your hair, taking your arms and holding them behind your back. You arched your back as he rammed into your sweet spot relentlessly, your brain turning into mush. Your moans turned into screams as a knot started forming in your stomach, getting tighter with every thrust. "Still think I'm a perverted cat, (Name)?" He panted, holding your arms together with one of his arms while the other reached around your front. "Y-You're n-not a-" You cut yourself off as you screamed in pleasure. Levi rubbed your clitoris feverishly, his thrusts never slowing, possibly even getting faster. "L-Levi, I-I'm g-gonna.." You whimpered softly as his hand retracted from your clit. "What a nice sound. Be a good girl and do it again." He said, purring as he nibbled on your earlobe. "W-What are you-AH!" You squealed as he gave your ass a hard slap. "Say my name." He growled out, biting your ear a bit harshly. "L-Levi.." You sputtered out, hardly able to speak. You moaned loudly as he slapped your ass once more, even harder than before. "Louder." He demanded, making you whine. "L-Levi..!" You said, that knot in your stomach ready to snap. "Don't fuck with me, (Name). LOUDER." He said, biting your shoulder. Those damn fangs..they shouldn't feel that good. "Levi!" You moaned out, on the very brink of an orgasm. "If you wanna come, this is your last chance. I know you're close, so I suggest you stop playing around. Now. SCREAM. MY. NAME." He hissed, rubbing your clit even faster than before. "L-Levi..! Levi! LEVI!!" You screamed, arching your back as you came, hard. Levi's thrusts became frantic before he slammed into you completely, letting out a deep, drawn out groan as he came inside of you. 

 

The two of you collapsed, Levi landing on top of you. You desperately tried to catch your breath, and regain your senses. You squealed as you were rolled over onto your side, Levi laying behind you as he held one of your legs in the air, thrusting into you once more. "L-Levi?!" You shrieked, looking back at him wide eyed. "I forgot to mention. The heat isn't for one night, (Name). It's a month." He said, smirking as the color drained from your face. "A-A m-month?!" You said, moaning as he gave a rather sharp thrust. "Don't worry," he whispered close to your ear. "You said you wanted to help, right? Besides, I've grown tired of rubbing it all out on my own. It's your turn now." He said huskily, dragging his rough cat tongue along the shell of your ear, making you shudder. "Now if you don't mind," he started, rubbing your clit painfully slow. "This perverted cat is going to destroy this precious pussy." 

 

Lé End~.


End file.
